


The Fall

by PerduEtSeul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram if you squint, Post TWOTL, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: Immediately after the Fall at the end of TWOTL.





	The Fall

He knew what he was doing. They both did.  
That was the intention.  
Falling was inevitable. Whether together or apart. They'd begun falling a long time ago.  
No one pushed. No one pulled.  
They just gave way.  
Somehow in their descent they separated from one another, two beings torn apart.  
The water was cold. The kind of cold that leached into your bones. The cold that no blanket or roaring fire would warm.  
Stinging salt water making its way into his wounds, gasping in pain was a mistake as water flew down into his lungs.  
Certain that this was how he died, the thought forming briefly in his brain. His body decided otherwise as he struggled against the abyss that pulled at him.  
His whole being fighting for life, determined to rise about the waves. The surface seems so far away as his arms work against the water to pull him up, back to the air that he needed so badly.  
Breaking the the surface, hacking and taking deep, lung burning breaths. Fighting back the blackness that threatened to overwhelm him, grey dots circling his vision.  
Attempting to swim against the pull of the waves, towards the shore. Pain radiating throughout his body, setting fire in his bones and muscles as he finally pulls himself onto the rocky beach.  
Rolling limply on his back, legs still being moved by the waves hitting against them. Staring blankly at the inky black sky, his blood thundering in his ears, thoughts swirling through his mind.  
Did he live? Or was this one of Dante's many hells?  
Hannibal was fond of Dante…  
Hannibal…  
Had he survived the fall as well?  
Or had the ocean swallowed him whole?  
Taking a deep breath, attempting to call out Hannibal's name. His voice less than a broken whisper swept away by the shushing of waves.  
Rolling to his side, spitting out mouthfuls of blood. Unsure if it was from the knife wound to his cheek or if it was the result of some internal injuries that he didn't know about.  
Thoughts touching down for a moment before taking wings again, feeling much like a murder of crows dashing around inside his skull.  
Pain and exhaustion washing over him, pulling at the strings of consciousness that he was desperately trying to hold onto.  
Another bright wave of pain claims him again as he tries to call out again, cutting off his words and stealing the air from him.  
Blood simply running from his parted lips, painting the wet stones black in the moonlight, his eyes barely open a sliver. One arm draped loosely over his chest, reaching out for….what he didn't know.  
He doesn't know if it's the cold claiming him but his legs have gone numb, waves softly shifting the to and fro.  
Whether the decision was his own or out of his hands, his eyes slip closed.  
He'd pray if he thought it would make a difference. He figures he's beyond prayer at this moment, much like the serial killers he once sought. Damned.  
His eyes snapping open at a sound that wasn't waves beating the shore nor his blood leaking from his body.  
His name.  
Someone was calling his name.  
Hannibal.  
Gasping for a breath. Trying to call out again.  
His vision swims as a dark figure makes its way, limping towards him down the shoreline.  
"Will!"  
Raising his hand to signal his location, pain lancing through him anew.  
Pulling him under, away from Hannibal again as darkness finally claims him.

**Author's Note:**

> I /may/ continue this. I don't know yet. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
